


That one fic where Will's temperature is higher than Harley on drugs

by WhiteRoseMatteo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, Fluff, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, No Smut, Sick Will Solace, Sickfic, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseMatteo/pseuds/WhiteRoseMatteo
Summary: Will has been hiding something. Nico doesn't know. When he finds out he's mad. But he can't stay mad.
Relationships: Austin Lake & Will Solace, Kayla Knowles & Austin Lake, Kayla Knowles & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 53





	That one fic where Will's temperature is higher than Harley on drugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solace0701](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Solace0701).



Being a doctor-in-training Will should've known better. He just didn't want to bother anyone. Will honestly thought he could take care of himself, as long as it wasn't too bad. 

Will was sick and the longer he ignored it the worst it got. It had gotten to the point where he would stay in bed until lunchtime, he knew Nico got a near heart attack whenever Will didn't answer the door. He just couldn't be bothered. 

Will kept up the charade for about a week now, but it had all come undone when he was playing capture the flag. He was just running when suddenly he felt a wave if nausea splash over him like an unexpected tsunami. He immediately collapsed, it wasn't exactly odd for someone to collapse during capture the flag, so no one exactly noticed him until after Capture the Flag. He had already gotten back up from the ground by the time, his siblings Kayla and Austin rushed over to him.

Will held his head as an earthquake seemed to rock it. Of course not an actual earthquake went through his head, it's called a headache dumbass. (I don't mean that please I love all of you 🥺) Will's siblings bent down next to him.

"Will, are you alright?" Kayla asked him, her eyes shining in the sunlight like a twin pair of stars during the daytime.

Will knew he could either nod or shake his head, shaking his head would hurt more so he stuck with a nod. Kayla looked skeptical but helped him up. Will's head hurt and he just wanted to sleep, by further inspection he felt rather hot, Austin concluded. He felt up his back (not in that way ya sickos) and found that he had a fever, a rather high one at that. 

~~~

"That high, huh?" Asked a sibling of theirs when Austin and Kayla laid Will down on the bed. 

Austin nodded. "Higher than Harley on drugs." He shuddered at the thought of the already hyper boy high. 

Kayla nodded and glared at her brother for the rather... interesting description. "Yeah, pretty much." 

Another one of their siblings nodded and chuckled nervously. "Seems like he's been sick for a while. Without telling anybody I'm guessing."

"Oh, is it bad? Like, bad bad? Or just bad?" Kayla's brows furrowed while waiting for the hesitant answer that she wanted immediately. 

"Uh, bad bad. Since he waited so long." They sighed. "I wouldn't have guessed he was a doctor by how long he waits to treat himself."

Austin laughed in a scared tone. "What are we going to tell Nico?" 

Everyone froze immediately at the thought of the Ambassador of Neptune finding out his boyfriend had hidden the fact that he was sick from him. None of them wanted to be the one to tell him. Who knew how he would react. No one except for Will knew him all too well. No one ever dared to try. 

"Who's going to tell him?" Kayla asked, obviously shaken at the thought. The boy practically radiated death, rarely ever genuinely smiled and was so scary that people avoided him at this point. 

Everyone pointed to eachother, the finger pointed toward Austin and Austin groaned. "So not cool guys!" 

Everyone was thinking the same thing. Austin should probably bring some sort of self defense mechanism.

~~~

Nico had actually been having a decent day until he heard Will was hiding something. His mind immediately went to the worst. Was he dying? Was he seeing someone else? Nico's anxiety told him even worse until Austin announced he was sick. Nico was about to take a breath of relief when Austin announced he had been suck for a while without telling Nico. 

Nico's dark eyes widened and looked at the boy standing next to him. One of his eyes twitched and he looked rather frustrated, Austin's face held fear. "He did what?" Nico knew Will had an urge to put others way before himself. Like, crazy before himself. He could be dying and put himself off to treat someone with a mild cold. It was insanity.

Austin laughed nervously yet again. "Yeah, um. He's not awake right now but I'll let you know when he does wake." He scratched the back of his head. Austin felt as if he was walking on eggshells.

Nico nodded. "Yeah, please do that." He looked back down at the ground in pure anger. Austin ran away as quickly as possible and felt as if he was suffocating though he wasn't holding his breath. 

Nico kicked some leaves that were on the ground in frustration. He didn't like it when Will kept secrets from him. Especially when it came to his health. When Will was better, he was going to get the scolding of his life that would put his mother to shame. 

~~~

Nico was now staring into Will's blue eyes that were drousy. He smiled at Nico and sneezed, he never forgot to sneeze into his arm. Will turned his attention back to Nico. "Hey, Neeks." 

Nico smiled back, despite the fact he was ticked at the boy in front of him, he couldn't stay mad when those ocean blue eyes stared back up at him. Those freckles bent up due to his shiny smile. 

"Hi Sunshine." He held his cheek tenderly and frowned when he found it was hotter than usual. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too cold." Will laughed a bit at his own joke. Nico rolled his eyes. 

"Still same old same old aren't you?" He stopped himself from smiling even though he was on the verge of it.

"Eh, I try." Will replied groggily, yawning a bit. "What was for lunch today?" 

"Pizza." Nico shrugged. "Not much different."

"Oh?" Will's eyes held slight amusement. "Much worse then the pizza in Venice, right?" 

Nico groaned. "Solace, how do you manage?"

"Hm?"

"How do you manage to still be so annoying when being too sick to even when you're too sick to stand?"

"Well, I am your Significant Annoyance aren't I?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you do a darn good job at being it too."

"Thanks." Will coughed right after her covered his mouth. 

Nico looked over at the time, it was almost about time for everyone to be in their cabins. He sighed and moved the hair that was blocking Will Solace's forehead. He brought his lips to the tan skin and kisses it, he could feel the presence of Will's smile. 

"I have to go. I'll see you later Solace." Nico walked out the door then. Still worried about his boyfr- significant annoyance. 

~~~

It had been a few days and Nico dubbed himself as Will's doctor now. He was the one constantly taking his temperature, feeding him, making him take his Aspirin. He was also the one keeping him the most company. Leo had also been there as well mostly because Leo was one of Will's closest friends. Leo brought Will a few of the crafts from arts and crafts and taught him to do them so Will wouldn't be bored all the time. It almost made Nico smile about how much Leo cared about Will. Almost. 

Now Nico was visiting Will again, just chatting and Nico went to check Will's temperature. It had gone down the past few days and now it was at 101.3°f.

"You feeling better today Solace?" Nico took the thermometer away and threw the used cover in the trash can. Will nodded. 

"Like I could actually be able to walk." 

"Bare minimum is better than nothing." Nico sighed. "You're actually going to be able to participate in activities soon."

"I'm having mixed feelings about that." Will sighed and laughed nervously. 

"I'm still mad you didn't tell me-"

"NicooOoOO gIvE iT a ReSt!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open for prompts to write! I do have a few oneshots I have to get done first, yes, I have a list.


End file.
